Painful Dreams
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Unos nuevos akumas atacan a la ciudad de París y tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir saltan a la acción para encargarse de la situación, encontrándose con "Miss Fortune" y "Chat Blanc", los causantes del desastre. ¿Ambos serán capaces de enfrentar a sus contrapartes a pesar de todo? (Créditos por la edición de Ladybug y Chat Noir akumatizados a: marinette-x.tumblr(.)com).


**¡Hola, hola! Espero que todos estén bien o/. Aquí traigo un nuevo y pequeño one-shot, el cual hice exclusivamente para el concurso de fanfics de la página "「Ｃｈａｔ 喵 Ｎｏｉｒ」" en Facebook :).**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados._**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

El alba indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día en la ciudad de París y también el inicio de un día más de clases para Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La mañana era muy fría por lo que la chica se apresuró en arreglarse y vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a desayunar junto a sus padres y al terminar vio que su novio Adrien la estaba llamando por el celular.

El chico le comentó que no podría asistir a clases debido a que tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos de emergencia obligatoriamente. Ella lo comprendió muy bien y prometió llevarle los apuntes y las tareas después. Al despedirse la azabache tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela.

…

La jornada de clases transcurrió con normalidad. A la hora de la salida se despidió de Alya y Nino y luego emprendió su camino hacia la casa del rubio. Estando a punto de llegar empezó a escuchar unos gritos a la lejanía por lo que no perdió tiempo y se transformó en Ladybug. Mientras iba corriendo y saltando entre los techos notó que los gritos de la gente se hacían más fuertes hasta que llegó a los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel.

El lugar era todo un caos ya que las personas huían despavoridas de cualquiera que fuera la amenaza en ese momento.

– ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡¿Dónde está Chat?! – se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba todo con preocupación.

– ¿Acaso me buscabas "My Lady"?

– ¡Chat Noir, por fin llegas…! – iba diciendo Ladybug mientras giraba para hablar con el chico; pero, en cuanto lo vio, la frase murió en sus labios.

El héroe lucía muy diferente ya que, en vez de llevar su característico traje negro, ahora poseía uno de color blanco y su mirada era algo extraña.

– Lamento desilusionarte pero mi nombre es "Chat Blanc" y he venido a pedirte una cosa.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la chica con desconfianza y sin entender por qué su compañero había sido akumatizado.

– Tu miraculous, por supuesto – contestó él con una sonrisa medio torcida.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un cansado y fastidiado Adrien Agreste saliendo de su sesión de fotos. Estaba a punto de llamar a su novia hasta que, de repente, comenzó a escuchar gritos desesperados. Aprovechó que nadie lo estaba observando y se transformó en Chat Noir.

El rubio empezó a buscar la fuente de los problemas hasta que llegó al Arco del Triunfo y la encontró. Se trataba de una chica que no lograba distinguir así que se acercó a ella pero, en cuanto la vio, se quedó perplejo. Su traje era igual al de "Antibug", una antigua enemiga.

– ¿Ladybug? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Yo me llamo "Miss Fortune" y he venido por tu miraculous – respondió ella seriamente y sin decir nada más.

…

La batalla entre Ladybug y Chat Blanc había comenzado. Mientras peleaban la heroína intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero era inútil.

– Chat, paremos con esto por favor… Tú no eres así.

– Yo solo vine aquí por tu miraculous así que más te vale entregármelo – dijo mientras la atacaba con su bastón y ella lo esquivaba.

– ¡Reacciona! ¡No puedes permitir que Hawk Moth te controle! – gritaba desesperadamente. – ¡Chat Noir, tú eres mi compañero, mi amigo y también mi novio así que te lo pido, detente!

– ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! ¡Solo eres un estúpido obstáculo para mí! – gritó también.

Eso último le cayó muy mal a Ladybug, estaba dolida y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Ella no quería luchar en lo absoluto pero si él no reaccionaba entonces iba a tener que hacerle frente con todas sus fuerzas.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir y Miss Fortune también habían comenzado a luchar pero al pobre chico se le estaba haciendo algo difícil.

– Ladybug, no sé cómo terminaste siendo akumatizada pero por favor, ¡vuelve en ti! – le pidió a su compañera.

– ¡Ya te dije que no soy Ladybug! – gritó ella furiosa.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Solo trata de reaccionar y de recordar quién soy!

– ¿Quién eres? Eso es fácil. ¡Eres un gato idiota, molesto e inútil para mí! – exclamó la joven mientras lanzaba su yo-yo y lo golpeaba.

El impacto había sido muy fuerte pero Chat logró levantarse. A pesar de que esas palabras le habían afectado mucho decidió enfrentarla, aunque le doliera en el alma.

…

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir luchaban con sus contrapartes ferozmente. La heroína era ágil y rápida pero en cuanto esquivaba o se defendía de un ataque venía otro más. Con su yo-yo lograba golpear a Chat Blanc pero él contraatacaba en cuestión de segundos.

Chat Noir también estaba teniendo dificultades con Miss Fortune ya que ella atacaba de forma muy veloz. En un golpe de suerte logró deshacerse de su yo-yo pero la chica empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él.

…

Las peleas se alargaron demasiado y ambos ya estaban cansados. En un descuido de Ladybug terminó siendo golpeada contra una pared, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y Chat Noir terminó siendo atrapado con el yo-yo de su enemiga. Los dos fueron prácticamente derrotados y estaban a punto de perder sus miraculous en manos de las personas que más querían.

Ninguno de los héroes lo sabía pero todo el tiempo estuvieron peleando con meras creaciones de Hawk Moth, no contra sus verdaderos compañeros de equipo…

 **oOoOoOo**

– Antes de que él me hiciera algo más desperté y terminó todo – le decía Marinette a Adrien mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

– Yo también me desperté en el momento justo, Mari.

– Fue toda una pesadilla… – comentó la azabache mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Ambos se detuvieron y él por instinto la abrazó. – Puede que hayamos tenido el mismo mal sueño pero no te preocupes, nunca permitiré que eso pase. Eres demasiado importante para mí Princesa – dijo mientras la reconfortaba.

– Lo mismo digo, Gatito – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

La pareja se quedó abrazada por un rato más, prometiéndose en silencio que siempre se protegerían y estarían juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^.**

 **Me disculpo por lo cortas que fueron las escenas de batalla pero actualmente ando algo bloqueada y además tenía un límite de palabras para escribir esto xD.**

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review.**

 ** _Bye, bye, petits papillons! o/._**


End file.
